


Ignis

by tree



Series: Banned Together 2020 bingo fills [4]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Episode: s06e10 Goodbye Is Always Implied, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Workplace Sex, every time i try to just write a bit of smut, the feelings sneak in and overrun the place, woe is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: They've agreed that it's important to remain professional at work.
Relationships: Walt Longmire/Victoria "Vic" Moretti
Series: Banned Together 2020 bingo fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751599
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Hot Sex square on my Banned Together 2020 bingo card. the title is latin, meaning 'fire'.

Being at work with him now is a special kind of torture Vic hadn't anticipated. For not quite thirty-six hours Walt had been exclusively hers and she'd relished in the luxury of being able to touch him as much as she wanted, as much as they both wanted. Leaving him this morning had given her a wrenching sort of feeling in her chest. It would've been unbearably pathetic if his face hadn't been telling her he felt it too.

Now she's jittery, like she's had too much caffeine, and he keeps coming out of his office and scattering all the thoughts she's barely holding together. He pours coffee and she sneaks glances at his thighs; he stands talking to Ruby and she studies his broad back; he leans over to look at something on Ferg's desk and all Vic can think about doing is running her tongue along the strip of his neck exposed between his collar and the ends of his hair. 

Sense memories bombard her in technicolor surround sound: his hands, his mouth, his voice in her ear laughing and gasping and saying the most beautiful things. The way he looked at her and held her and moved inside her. Every brief phantom flash makes her mouth dry out and her heart race. She can't concentrate for shit.

It would be so easy to walk back into his office, shut the door, and just have her way with him. She really doesn't think he'd object. If he's suffering anywhere near as much as she is then it won't even take very long. But they've agreed that it's important to remain professional at work, and sex in his office would fall very far outside the parameters of professional behavior.

Reminding herself of that fact does absolutely nothing to lessen how unhinged the situation is making her.

By late morning she's wishing desperately for a call to get her out of the station just for an hour or two. Just to give her some time to clear her head. But it's a quiet day in Absaroka County and they're mostly doing paperwork for the Malachi case. She'd let Ferg and Zach take the single call that's come in because Zach's a good cop but he needs experience.

What? She can be horny and supportive at the same time.

Then Ruby goes to lunch early, leaving Vic dangerously alone. Or, technically, not alone. Dangerously not alone with Walt, who's her boss, but also the man who made her come twice before breakfast. For a moment she gives serious consideration to holing up in the bathroom and getting herself off, which in turn makes her wonder if Walt's had the same idea, and then her brain sort of derails a bit because _holy shit._ Now there's an inspiring but extremely unhelpful mental image.

Minutes tick past and Vic stays put, counting each one off as a personal victory of self-control over impulse. But then there's a sound from Walt's office like the scrape of his chair pushing back and her body is up and moving before her thoughts have a chance to overrule it.

She's in the hallway when he walks out of his office. They just look at each other for a beat before they both keep walking, meeting in the middle, standing even closer than their usual too close.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Where's everybody?"

If he knows they're alone then he already knows the answer to his question, but she doesn't call him on it. "The boys are on a call. Ruby went to lunch."

Walt's staring at her mouth and she can't help it; she bites her lip. It pulls a soft sound from his throat that might not even register if she hadn't recently become familiar with it in a very particular context. But she has. And now all the parts of her that weren't already liquid start to flow.

There's some swaying towards each other going on, movement that really shouldn't be happening. Vic feels very warm and a little dizzy. Walt is so close and he smells good and her body is just not getting the message about being professional because all it wants to do is rub up against him.

It's not even noon yet. There are hours of waiting ahead.

"I don't think today is ever gonna end," she mutters.

He breathes a laugh. "Feels like it."

And she's dizzy so she has to put her hand on his chest. For balance. One of his hands curves around her ribs until it's resting on her back. Probably for the same reason. Someone should open a window, she thinks distractedly. There's not enough air in this place.

"I have no idea what I've been doing all morning," he says against her hair, because somehow they've gotten that close and his head is bent to hers. Now everything is spinning. Her skin tingles. This is bad.

"I'm not sure I've actually done anything," she admits, raising her face so she can feel his cheek against hers. It definitely isn't professional but it's more so than anything else she wants to do. It's smooth — his cheek — which is odd because it wasn't when she left his place, so that means—

"You shaved," she says in a breathy blurt. 

Was this whole thing premeditated? Or was he just hopeful? Either way, the idea that he thought about it, that he wanted to, even after everything they said and agreed on... _Jesus._ Walt Longmire breaking his own rules. It's so fucking hot.

Maybe he turns his head a little then, and she turns her head a little, and maybe the slight drag of skin on skin makes her suck in a sharp breath. Maybe their mouths are almost touching and when he says her name it's in a voice so raw and needy that she could almost come from that sound alone. Somehow both of her hands are on him just like both of his are on her and all four of them are shifting around unsupervised. 

Oh, yeah, they're definitely in trouble now. So much trouble, she thinks, just before her back hits the wall and Walt's kissing her and she's kissing him and trying to climb him like a tree. He gets his hand under her thigh and pulls it up so he can rock into her, hard and hot even through two pairs of jeans. This is such a bad idea and they really shouldn't but it feels so good and it's been hours since she touched him and she has no fucks left to give. 

Vic Moretti has always been good at trouble.

The world narrows to the two of them, the humid air they're sharing, the heat licking at her insides. Her senses stop at the edges of his body. There's nothing but his mouth on her jaw, his hand gripping her thigh, the other inside her shirt, his hips pushing against hers until her eyes roll back in her head.

"Fuck, Walt," she moans, strangled, as he licks his way up her throat. "Take your fucking pants off."

"Bathroom," he rasps.

It is unquestionably the sexiest thing he's ever said.

They make it into the Reading Room, both of them with bruises in their future, and the door shuts as they stumble against it. Vic hits her head on the wooden frame and swears.

"Sorry," Walt murmurs, feeling the back of her head with gentle fingers. And it's so like him to do that—be concerned for her even in the middle of crazed animal sex they really shouldn't be having—it turns her to mush. She grabs his face with both hands and kisses him hard.

They get her pants undone and mostly off, and his, sort of, somehow, even with all the hardware they both carry. The toilet seat lid clanks when she flips it shut, and she pushes him onto it, laughing at his hiss when his bare ass hits the cold porcelain. "Baby."

His lips curve up the tiniest bit before he pulls her forward and bites the spot just inside her hip bone — the one that seems to be wired directly to her clit. Vic breathes out a very sincere " _fuck_ " as her spine melts and every inch from her waist to her knees seems to throb. It had taken Sean more than a month to find that patch of skin. Walt took less than twelve hours. 

She straddles him, jeans and underwear wrapped around the single boot she's still wearing, and sinks down on his cock so fast it pushes the air out of her lungs. He makes a low sound in his throat and grabs her ass with both hands. She lets her eyes fall closed, holding herself still for a few seconds to concentrate on the way he feels inside her, the way he's really part of her now. When she opens her eyes, he's motionless, watching her. Everything is so vivid on his face and, God, she's never going to get used to this, the mess he makes of her so that even a quickie in a bathroom can turn her inside out.

"Walt," she whispers, filling his name with everything her heart's too crowded to hold. Then she squeezes down around his cock.

He grunts and his body jerks against hers and there's no more time for sentiment; it's frantic. She's rolling her hips down and he's pushing his up and it's fucking amazing how good at this they already are. He gets one hand on the back of her head and pulls her mouth to his, kisses her so wet and dirty that she loses the coordination for any kind of rhythm. They're just grinding together like they're trying to fuse, trying to get to the other side of each other. Vic's sweating through her tank, can't breathe; her thighs are starting to burn. She's so close that orgasm is a taste in the back of her throat and of course that's the moment when the phone starts to ring.

It should stop them. It really should. They are truly poor excuses for county employees. But Walt's mouth is scorching and his cock is perfect inside her and she can't stop; she can't; can't stop anything that's happening because she's rearing back to suck desperately at the air and coming so hard that everything whites out in silence.

Except for the ringing in her ears. 

Then it stops and what's left is their ragged breathing. Vic slumps forward until her head meets Walt's shoulder. She burrows against his sweaty neck, letting him take her weight while she tries to catch her breath. He's starting to soften inside her, so somewhere in there he came too. She's sorry she missed it; she loves to watch him let go.

As if he knows what she's thinking, Walt presses a soft kiss to her jaw, stroking her skin with gentle hands. Her body is loose and buzzing with satisfaction and she'd like to just curl up with him on his couch and take a nap.

It certainly wouldn't be the least professional thing she's done today.

But there's work to do and Ruby, at least, will be back soon. Vic lets out a sigh. "We should probably get cleaned up. My boss is kind of a hard-ass." 

Walt laughs quietly into her hair. "Uh huh." 

She smiles against his neck. 

Neither of them moves.

**Author's Note:**

> i've written a lot of sex scenes but i feel weird about this one simply because it seems presumptuous to declare 'this is some hot sex i have written here.' i mean, you always hope something is at least a little bit hot when you intend it that way, but 'hot' is different for everyone and i always work on the basis that as long as it's hot for the characters i've done the job i meant to do. so, um, yeah. *shuffles feet*


End file.
